


London Boy

by SummerChilde



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, England (Country), Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerChilde/pseuds/SummerChilde
Summary: Light gives up on being Kira. It leaves him feeling lost. In an attempt to rediscover himself, he moves to Winchester, England with L - and falls in love to the sound of rain on glass windows. Cue slow mornings and soft, breathy laughter.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	London Boy

L doesn't even really remember when they'd first started sleeping together.

It'd been 2 or 3AM. He'd been going over video footage of Higuchi - the chain rustling every now and then while his fingers moved across a keyboard. Light had complained about not getting enough sleep. Then, the boy had shut L up - with a kiss - when he tried to argue.

From there, L had fallen way too hard and way too fast. How could he have not - waking up every morning next to a perfect boy with a mind as sharp as his own, bright eyes, and an untainted soul?

L's still sure Light is - or, at least, _was_ \- Kira, though. As a result, he's more or less accepted his own death when he tells Light.

"I love you." 

It's dark outside. They'll leave the safety of L's bedroom and meet up with the team in a couple of hours. L stargazes - the windows of this room were designed to resemble his childhood bedroom - while he waits for Light to respond.

Light stops breathing. He makes a soft, strangled noise in the back of his throat. "I... I _can't_ love you."

And, oh, L can see his death clearly now. The confused look Light's been prone to sporting ever since his detainment returns. It's always times like this - when Light looks confused like this - that L wonders if his lover remembers being Kira. We'll capture Higuchi soon, L reminds himself. _It doesn't matter._

This is why L can see his own death: Light looks equal parts distressed and confused. L's just broken one of his personal rules - don't show unnecessary emotion - but he can't be concerned by his unusual behavior as of late (or the fact that he plans to throw everything he's worked for in his life away) half as much as he's concerned about comforting the boy in his bed.

"I know. That's okay." _We'll capture Higuchi soon._

L will die soon. He'll have to say goodbye to Light, if not today then tomorrow. He knows this with every bone in his body, in every fiber of his being, when he talks to the team about testing out the Death Note then to Light about bells. Light still looks sweet - L will probably die thinking that - he just doesn't look confused anymore these days.

But L doesn't die. And Light goes back to looking confused, perhaps not I-don't-remember-things confused but confused nonetheless. They've kept sleeping in the same bed. Light clings tightly to L during the nights now, presses their bodies together and twists his fingers into L's hair, his oversized T-shirt.

L thinks he's got, at maximum, three more days of life. He can't even find it in himself to try and scheme his way out of the mess.

"You're my religion," he says jokingly in a conversation about Kira percentages. 

Light's response is, "I do not have a god complex, Ryuzaki. I am not Kira." It's true, though. L long ago sacrificed his ideals of justice at the altar for Light.

Less than a week away from Higuchi's execution - planned for a Tuesday - they have this conversation (and L can hear Light's heart pounding in his chest from the spot L's chosen to rest his head on the entire time:

"I know you think Higuchi wasn't the First or Second Kira. Humor me. What would happen if, hypothetically, the killings stopped after his death?"

"I guess we would close the case... It could probably be argued that the Death Note shouldn't be used - even experimentally - just burned. I would move back to England.

"You're from London?"

"Winchester." 

(Light already knows what L looks like. He already knows how L acts and feels. L's pretty sure Light will know his real name in a couple of days, too. _What's wrong with giving him a location?_

 _What's wrong with convincing a couple of detectives to stop looking into the Death Notes? Even in death, I can protect him._ )

L's sure Light can see right through him. Maybe it's his willingness to give up on justice that saves him in the end. Whatever the case, he doesn't die again and again and again until he's 93% sure he won't die because of Light in the near future. He's so suspended in disbelief the fact that he’s alive doesn’t fully register with him until Light approaches him with plane tickets.

If on the day Higuchi is executed and the Kira case closed, Light clings to him jut a bit tighter in his sleep, L doesn’t mention it. They leave for Winchester the very next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently dealing with overdue homework assignments. I'd really like to make this a slow burn / longfic, though.


End file.
